Races
Here be intro text for the races. Guardian Races Certain tribes and peoples, no matter how separated they are from each other culturally, all claim descent from an ancient people only a few mystics know as the Vigilar. This progenitor race is said to have acted as guardians in service of the gods. Their divine bloodlines grew increasingly more watered down throughout history, their ancestors and their gods have become one and the same. They are called the Descendant Races or Guardians by human scholars. The currently existing Guardian Races are: the Zjinn, the Falkyr, the Illyrians, the Lyn'gealai, and the Meren. Common traits between the Guardians are their pointed ears and slightly glowing irises. Zaedjin Often called the Veiled Tribe, Shadowfolk, or sometimes devils and demons, the Zaedjin is a hedonistic, nomadic people hailing from the dunes, crags, canyons, and river valleys of Lor Vira. They are a flame-worshiping, truth seeking, brutally honest, but still mischievous folk claiming descent from the Zetyïr Vigilar. They have distinct black eyes with large snake-like irises. Their skin has a chameleon-like property to fade into its surroundings which can make a Zaedjin harder to spot. Historically and culturally in conflict with Illyrians, the Zaedjin are often mistrusted and sometimes even prosecuted in parts of Nal Vira. They tend to lean heavily towards chaotic alignments. Falkyr The Sky Tribe, Windfolk, or Roc'gealai as they call themselves, is a passionate and cheerful people living high up on mountain sides and plateaus around the world. They are a strong-willed, courageous, wild, and boastful people claiming descent from the Velcurian Vigilar. They have piercing eyes with large bird of prey-like irises. They have slightly longer arms than other races, which are covered from shoulders to wrists with a coat of feathers which they can extend to glide upon the wind. Naturally curious and adventurous, young Falkyr often voyage out into the world on their tamed gryphons to experience cultures exotic to them. On the continent of Vira most of them can be found on the northern archipelago of Skymrein, and southeast on the Zinderran plateaus. They often tend to be fairly neutral, and lean towards good alignments. Illyrians The Last Guardians, the Illyrians is an authoritarian people all hailing from the mythical First City (which they call Lyrium). They are a proud, secluded, stoic, intelligent, and tactful people claiming descent from the Lyrai Vigilar. They have bright eyes, with irises in glowing bronze, golden, silver, platinum hues. Their hair is also golden, silver or in rare cases, jet black. Illyrians are uncannily adept in the arcane arts, having a long tradition of carefully unraveling the magic their ancestors used. They keep to their sacred city most of the time, but have different institutions present around Nal Vira and beyond. Seeing the Zaedjin as the descendants of demons, they often hold animosity towards their Vigilar cousins. Illyrians tend to lean heavily towards Lawful alignments. Lyn'gealai Beastfolk, Children of the Moon, or just Lynn for short, the Lyn'gealai is a free-spirited, tribal people living far away from civilization in the forests, jungles, steppes, and savannas of the world. They are a deeply feeling, playful, intuitive, sometimes pragmatic, and sometimes naive people claiming descent from the Faeï Vigilar. Their appearance varies greatly depending on the animal spirit they share their body with. Some have great fangs and sharp claws, others are adorned with great horns, or long tails. They have a deep connection with wild animals and nature, they often move along with the paths of their spiritual counterparts. The moon holds a great significance in their culture, and some legends speak of lycanthropy originating as a curse from an old Lyn'gealai druid. Few Lyn'gealai venture inside civilization, but some live on the edges of it, fascinated by its otherness or determined to keep it contained. They tend to lean towards chaotic alignments, mostly neutral or good. Meren Mermaids, mermen, sea people. The Meren is a communal, serene people living on atolls, reefs, and underwater caves in the oceans of the world. The patience of a Meren is legendary as they are slow to anger or wrath, but a wise person would not test it. The Meren are a wise and collected, lighthearted and abiding people claiming descent from the Issai Vigilar. Their eyes have black irises with colored pupils, in different coral colors, from orange, to deep blue, pink, purple, teal. They can hold their breath for a very long time underwater, and have webbed toes and fingers allowing them to swim much faster than any human could. Some prefer the sunlit shallows near reefs and atolls, while others have cultured certain coral to build fantastical underwater cities. They tend to be on the gentler side of chaotic, with a preference towards good alignments. Humans Here be light lore about the Humans Unhollow Here be lore about the Artilects